dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gun Shop
James Ramsey (unsavable) | psycho = Cletus Samson | weapon = Shotgun | food = | pps = | call = Unannounced | reward = 20,000 | prev = | same = Love Lasts A Lifetime Man In A Bind | next = Cut From the Same Cloth }} "Could you go to the North Plaza and meet up with Cletus, the gun shop owner? I'd like you to get him to help us if you can. If we can get Cletus to help us, then we'll be able to buy weapons. That would be good for you, too, right?" —Otis Washington is an unannounced scoop in Dead Rising. In Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop it was given the name .Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (March 1, 2009). Travel to the North Plaza and look on the map for the Huntin' Shack. As Frank enters, a cutscene begins. Introducing Cletus cutscene Battling Cletus . ]] There's no perfect place to hide from Cletus's shots. It is best to stand behind a Store Display for moderate cover and wait. Cletus must reload after six shots, when he does step out and shoot. Duck back behind a Store Display as soon as Frank shots two or three times. Repeat this until Cletus is dead. If health is needed when Cletus reloads, hop the counter and grab some wine. ;Sniper rifle and barricade Quickly hop the counter and grab a sniper rifle. Grab a store display as Cletus reloads and drop it next to the one near the counter. Take cover again and repeat the process each time Cletus reloads. ; Green propane tanks Many of the zombies in the North Plaza are pushing the green propane tanks. Carry one of the green propane tanks into the shop and throw it behind Cletus' counter, then shot it. Alternatively the propane tank can be used as a barricade like the store display. By staying on the other side of the propane tank, Frank can jump behind the counter without getting body slammed. ;Door barricade Find a Sub-machine Gun or handguns from the zombie cops. Trigger the fight and then run back outside the shop. Open only one of the doors to the Huntin' Shack, and hide behind the wall next to it (opening the left door seems to work best). If Frank stands at the edge, Cletus will find it difficult to hit him, but Frank will have a clear shot when Cletus moves over far enough. If Frank runs out of ammo, there's usually a zombie cop in the area near the shack. ;Melee weapons Hand-to-hand attacks against Cletus should only be used as a last resort. If Frank jumps over the counter, Cletus picks Frank up over his head and tosses him back over the counter. , p. 52 ; Small chainsaw With a small chainsaw charge Cletus at the beginning of the cutscene. When he reloads, rush him again and chainsaw him. Don't hop the counter or Frank will be body slammed. }} Cletus' death cutscene Trivia Images Dead rising cletus (2).png|James: Look, mister, if we're gonna fight these zombies we need guns! Dead_rising_cletus_(4).png|Cletus: You can talk to my 12-gauge. Don't get no closer or I'll blow y'all to kingdom come. Dead rising cletus (13).png Dead_rising_cletus_(5).png|Cletus: Now, goddammit! I warned you... Dead_rising_cletus_(9).png Dead_rising_cletus_(10).png Image:Dead_rising_cletus_(7).png|Cletus swigging wine after shooting Frank Dead rising cletus drinking wine (2).png Dead_rising_cletus_(11).png| Cletus reloading after 6 shots Dead_rising_cletus_drinking_wine.png|Bonus for taking picture of Cletus swigging wine. Dead rising cletus (16).png|After Cletus is defeated Dead rising cletus (17).png |Zombie James eating Cletus Dead_rising_cletus_(12).png |James as a zombie after killing Cletus Dead rising cletus (19).png Dead_rising_IGN_cletus.jpg Notes See also * Gun Shop Standoff which takes place in the Huntin' Shack beginning of Day 3. External links Category:Unannounced Dead Rising Scoops